


Sandwriting

by TenderRain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неспешно набегающие раз за разом волны почти уже смыли немного кривоватую надпись</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwriting

Уже проснувшись, но, еще не открыв глаза, брюнетка протянула руку на вторую половину кровати и провела по ней ладонью. Пусто. Холодно и пусто. Нахмурившись, она приоткрыла глаза и оглядела комнату, озаренную проникающими сквозь прозрачные занавески, лучами утреннего солнца. Эммы нигде не было. Только едва уловимый аромат любимых духов Свон все еще бродил по комнате, давая понять, что еще недавно блондинка была здесь.

Недовольно поморщившись, Реджина откинула одеяло и сползла с постели. Миллс уже привыкла, что они всегда просыпались вместе, а потом еще какое-то время лежали в постели, наслаждаясь друг другом и тем, что они совсем одни и торопиться некуда. Сейчас же Реджина недоуменно гадала, куда могла запропаститься Свон, оставив ее одну. 

Сладко потянувшись, она прошлепала босыми ногами по уже нагретому солнцем полу к балкону и, отдернув занавеску, подставила лицо легкому ветерку, принесшему с собой ни с чем несравнимый запах моря и свежести. Эмму она увидела почти сразу. Блондинка стояла на берегу, засунув руки в карманы, глядя куда-то вдаль. Реджина хотела окликнуть ее, но в последний момент передумала, продолжая просто стоять и наблюдать за Свон, которая теперь села на песок и, взяв палку, начала что-то чертить на песке.

Будто почувствовав, что на нее пристально смотрят, Эмма повернула голову и взглянула на брюнетку. Не видя больше смысла стоять здесь, Реджина развернулась, намереваясь спуститься вниз и выяснить, чем же там занимается Эмма.

* * *

– Ты оставила меня одну, – недовольно пробурчала брюнетка, присаживаясь рядом с Эммой. Та методично водила палочкой по песку, стирая ранее написанное. 

– Прости, – виновато улыбнулась блондинка, лишь мельком взглянув на Реджину.

Миллс уже научилась распознавать настроение возлюбленной. И сейчас Эмма явно волновалась. Хотя старалась это скрыть.

– Да что с тобой? – начала раздражаться Реджина, глядя на немного подрагивающие руки блондинки.

– Закрой глаза, – внезапно попросила Эмма, судорожно вздохнув. – Не спрашивай, зачем. Просто закрой глаза.

Поджав губы, Реджина все же выполнила просьбу женщины. 

– Можешь открывать, – слегка дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Эмма через какое-то время.

– И зачем все это нуж… – брюнетка замолчала на полуслове, глядя на надпись на песке. Сердце на секунду замерло, а потом бешено заколотилось. Глаза ее расширились, а горло внезапно сдавило, не давая произнести ни слова. 

Реджина перевела взгляд на застывшую Эмму. Неотрывно глядя на Миллс, нервно теребя подол своей майки и сжимая в кулак левую ладонь, блондинка, будто приговора, ожидала ответа Реджины. В глазах читался неподдельный страх, грудь тяжело вздымалась. 

– Эмма, я… 

– Тсс, – Эмма подскочила на месте, как ужаленная, и приложила палец к губам Миллс. – Если ты не готова, то…

Мягкая улыбка скользнула по губам брюнетки.

– Глупая, – усмехнулась Миллс, убирая палец Эммы и нежно проводя ладонью по щеке любимой. – Да, – прошептала Реджина, выдыхая это слово прямо в губы блондинки и оставляя невесомый поцелуй на тонких устах любимой. 

Эмма нервно усмехнулась тому, что ее руки дрожали, когда она надевала кольцо на безымянный палец Реджины. 

Подсев вплотную к Эмме, брюнетка положила голову на плечо любимой и переплела их пальцы, устремив взгляд на водную гладь, позолоченную солнечными лучами. Неспешно набегающие раз за разом волны почти уже смыли немного кривоватую надпись: «Реджина, выходи за меня».

Улыбнувшись, Миллс теснее прижалась к Эмме и крепче сжала ее руку, давая понять блондинке, что не отпустит ее никогда.


End file.
